


point a point b point c

by sunwukong



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/pseuds/sunwukong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't exactly caught in the middle, but maybe he wishes he were.</p><p>--</p><p>we joked about triangulation of desire one time too many</p>
            </blockquote>





	point a point b point c

**Author's Note:**

> this is for leed and maki, i love garbage and i love run-on sentences apparently

“You need to stop,” says Crow.

“Excuse you,” says Jack, who isn’t doing anything that needs to be stopped as far as he’s concerned.

Crow rubs his temple and doesn’t make eye contact. “You and Kiryuu need to stop fucking around. You know how Yuusei feels about him.”

It catches Jack by surprise. He knows Yuusei has this pathetic schoolboy crush on Kiryuu where Jack is sure Yuusei daydreams about holding his hand even though every time he’s run into them going at it it’s been anything _but_ hand-holding and would it kill them to be subtle? It’s annoying. He crosses his arms and scowls. “What’s it to me? They’re not married. They’re not even dating.”

Crow sighs and shakes his head. “You’re an idiot.” He shoves Jack in the shoulder as he leaves the room. Jack knows that Crow’s just given up on reasoning with him about anything, but he counts it as his victory anyway.

(Crow’s right—he always is. But Jack won’t admit that.)

Anyway, he and Kiryuu might be “fucking around” but it’s nothing serious. Jack kind of thinks Kiryuu would grab anyone’s ass if he were so inclined, and between himself and Crow and Yuusei, he’s not only witnessed but experienced enough evidence to back that up.

He can add right now in this back alley to that pool of evidence.

Kiryuu always gets worked up after a fight (it’s even better when it’s fists instead of cards) and Jack likes to pretend that he’s above that. When Kiryuu’s all smiles and sharp eyes and pushing him against dirty walls with busted-up hands it’s useless to keep up the act. But Jack is thinking about Crow and the way Yuusei’s eyes go unfocused when he’s staring at Kiryuu and when Kiryuu tries to kiss him in the nasty back alley he doesn’t kiss back.

Kiryuu pulls back, grinning and still high on knocking some guy’s teeth out. “You know I love you, right?”

Jack freezes. _No?_ No, he doesn’t know that.

Kiryuu laughs. “I love you and I love Yuusei and I love Crow. I’ve never had anyone I could trust to watch my back. You guys are really the best.”

Jack grunts. Sometimes it’s hard for Jack to tell when Kiryuu’s trying to get a rise out of him and when he’s being serious. Now is one of those times.

Then, “If you get Yuusei in the right mood, he kisses like you.”

_What._

Kiryuu doesn’t say it like a secret or a boast and Jack wishes he did, like the other Satellite teens that Jack turns his nose up at when they swap dirty conquest stories in hopes of looking older and cooler. Kiryuu says it so casually and genuinely that Jack doesn’t know what he’s thinking at all.

“You kiss like you’re trying to fight me. Sometimes Yuusei does that, but I think he likes getting roughed up more than he likes it the other way around,” Kiryuu pauses and nods as if approving of his own observations.

Jack still can’t decide if Kiryuu is just messing with him, and it’s even harder when Jack is thinking about Yuusei shrugging off his vest the day before, the way the movement displaced his shirt collar enough to flash the bruises on his collarbones. He wishes Kiryuu weren’t so weirdly candid about it because he feels like a voyeur and he hates it.

“I think he’s into that, getting hurt,” says Kiryuu.

This time when Kiryuu goes in to kiss him, Jack kisses back, thinking about bruises and bloody lips and then trying not to think about it at all.

Because if he thinks about it, he remembers Crow telling him off and Yuusei’s head-over-heels expression that he isn’t supposed to be any part of, and he feels like he’s betraying all of them at once. He’s not used to that, not yet.

Years later, alone and glaring back across the water, he’ll remember _I think he’s into that, getting hurt,_ and wonder how true it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tangent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154928) by [en passant (corinthian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant)




End file.
